Unexpected Help
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: When Alex, Maggie, Lena and Cat get sick with food poisoning, someone unexpected comes to help Kara.


~ I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters ~

"Ugh! why, me ?! just why?!" Lena yelled dramatically as she layed in her bed, clutching her stomach. Kara giggled a bit at her friend's drama. "Lena, chill, it's just a stomachache. " Kara's smile immediately dropped when she heard the Luthor start to sob. She ran over to her and effortlessly picked her up like a mother picking up her crying child. "Hey, Lee, what's the matter?!" Lena buried her face in Kara's shoulder and cried. Just then she heard Maggie calling her from the other bedroom. She carried Lena with her to check on the detective. Maggie was laying in bed, curled into herself, and... crying?! "Oh no, not you too." Kara grumbled as she shifted Lena to her right side and picked Maggie up, holding her to her left side. It didn't occur to her that Lena was going to wonder how she was able to hold them both like that... at this moment another round of sobs reached the Kryptonian's sensitive ears. "Alex." She thought as her mind filled with worry. She laid Lena and Maggie down on the bed, and ran to get Alex.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Kara asked softly as she lifted Alex into a tight embrace and held her against her chest. Alex responded with a tearful "My stomach hurts really bad. " Kara froze. "What's wrong with everyone?!" she thought to herself. She put Alex in the bed with Lena and Maggie, all three of them wailing loudly as Kara desperately tried to figure out what to do. Just then she heard her phone ringing; it was her boss, Cat Grant.

"Hello?"

"*sobbing* Keira... I need you... right... right now! Get to... Catco!"

Kara almost choked. Cat was crying?! What the actual crap?! She knew she couldn't leave Alex, Maggie, and Lena for very long, so she got an idea.

"I'll have Supergirl come pick you up, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Hurry!" Cat cried into the phone before hanging up.

~ at Catco~

Supergirl (Kara) landed on the balcony to find Eve attempting to calm Cat, who was doubled over, bawling her eyes out. "Miss Grant, are you ok?" Supergirl asked. Cat shook her head and sat on the couch. "I'm gonna take you to Kara Danvers, ok?" she asked as she picked up the smaller woman. Cat nodded and clung to the alien that was holding her. Eve gave Supergirl a worried glance. "Don't worry, I've got her." Said the hero with a wink. And with that, she flew off.

~ back at the apartment ~

Supergirl laid Cat on the bed with the other girls. Patted her arm, and left to turn back into Kara Danvers. Kara said, loudly for them to hear "Thanks Supergirl!" then walked into the bedroom. She pressed the back of her hand to Cat's forehead to find that she was burning up. As were the other 3. It seriously sounded like a funeral in here, 4 people, crying at the top of their lungs and Kara had no idea what to do. She had never even felt a stomachache, more or less knew enough about them to do something! Then she heard, a female voice from behind her. "Need some help? Ya know, Lena has a low threshold for pain. " for the second time that day Kara choked on her own saliva from shock. "Li.. Lillian?!" Lillian nodded and said, with a laugh "I remember getting that "what do i do?" look on my face when Lena would cry like that." Kara was still looking shocked. Lillian tapped her foot "Ok, give her to me. I'll take care of it." Kara was hesitant , was she trying to hurt Lena, or genuinely trying to help? She decided on seeing if Lena would go to her mother willingly. She picked her up and tried handing her to Lillian. She didn't fight it at all. Kara had never seen Lillian's caring side, actually she didn't know she had one. But she was actually comforting Lena, and she was pretty good at it. Lena started to calm down after a few minutes. Kara had just given up and laid down among the other 3 girls so they could all just lay on her at once. She was so shocked at how calm Lena was, Lillian had only held her for about 5 minutes before she almost fell asleep. "I guess a mother knows what her kids need... even if she's evil." Kara reasoned.

~ a few minutes later ~

"So, um... got any idea what caused this?" Kara asked, trying to make conversation as shs cradled Maggie, the only one still feeling sick. Lillian shrugged. "Probably something they ate, did all 4 of them eat anything the same? Or drink it, perhaps?" Kara thought hard... "Well, the breadsticks. But I ate them too, and I feel, oh, yeah. " Lillian almost laughed at Kara forgetting her identity. " It was probably the breadsticks, then. " She said as she rocked Lena, who was starting to whimper. "Lena's gonna kill me for treating her like a baby. " Lillian joked.

Kara glanced at the 2 that were sleeping on the bed, and the detective in her arms. "So are they." she laughed. Just then Maggie broke down again, and Kara pulled her close to her chest. "Shh, it's ok. I know it hurts. " Suddenly, Maggie made a noise that made even Lillian jump, she grinned , and, without looking up from Lena, she said "Kara, you might wanna... *cringes at retching sound* nevermind. She's fine now. " Kara looked at the mess all over herself and Maggie. "Ok, eww. " Lillian could absolutely not hold in her laughter at this point. Alex woke up too and started cackling. "Nice shot, Mags!" she laughed. Maggie started to cry with embarrassment. Kara looked at her softly. "It's ok, you can't help it. " She then took her to get them both cleaned up. Lillian was still chuckling as she rocked her daughter, who acted like she could cry again any second. Cat was still sleeping soundly. When Kara returned, Maggie's face was tear stained and Kara was holding her tightly. Maggie was definitely the worst right now.

~ a few hours later ~

Lillian had fallen asleep in the chair, still holding Lena who was sleeping on her lap, and Kara was asleep on the bench, a sick, yet sleeping Maggie cuddled into her side. Cat and Alex were sleeping on the bed. Kara woke up to the sound of Maggie moaning. The detective was holding her stomach and starting to cry. Kara pulled Maggie on top of her and shushed her. She settled quickly and went back into a deep sleep. Kara glanced over at Lillian, she never dreamed she'd have a non- terrifying conversation with her, but she did. And she was glad she was able to help Lena. Honestly, she was really thankful she was here.


End file.
